Oh, The Weather Outside Is Frightful
by dontforget2live
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and this is how they spent it. 1: Harry and Ginny are stuck at the annual Weasley Christmas Party. What to do? Dance and embarrass Ron, of course. 2: Ron sneaks away from the Burrow to visit an ever-studying Hermione at Hogwarts. 3: Rose and Scorpius hide away from the Burrow Christmas party... only to get caught. 4: Teddy and Victoire have a snowball fight.
1. Harry P & Ginny W

**A/N: So I got bored and decided to take a break from writing original stories and have some Christmassy fun with my favourite Potterverse couples (except for Jily, I'm still kind of emotionally scarred about them after writing that angsty Halloween Death Day fic in October). Yeah. So there will be five of these one-shot thingies. First Hinny, then Romione, then Scorrose (Scorpius/Rose) and Remus/Tonks and then finally Teddy/Victoire. The last one shall be uploaded on Christmas Eve.**

**That is all. Merry Christmas, happy belated Eid, and happy Hanukkah (is that how you spell it?)**

**Disclaimer: I am merely dabbling with these characters. I do not in any way own them or the rights to this book.**

**EDIT: thank you to mountainrivergirl for pointing out that I hadn't specified where this was set. Thank you :)**

* * *

It was probably the third time that Harry trod upon Ginny's feet that he realized that if the final showdown between him and Voldemort had been a dance-off, he definitely would have lost.

"Having fun there, Potter?" Ginny smirked, arching one of her eyebrows at him.

Harry blushed, burying his face in his girlfriend's unruly mane of red hair. "I'm sorry, Gin," He apologized, blowing a tired breath out of his mouth as he attempted to dance at the annual Weasley Christmas gathering at the Burrow. He looked up, seeing Bill and Fleur twirling around on the dance floor as gracefully as if they were ballet dancers, and felt envy course through his veins. "I just… Merlin, I just can't bloody dance to save my life."

Ginny laughed, reaching one of her hands up from their spot twined around his neck to ruffle his already messy enough hair. "That's pretty spot on," She smirked, raising her mesmerising chocolate eyes to his. "You would think that all that Auror training you're doing would have worked a bit on your coordination, but apparently not. At least you're a bit better than Ron."

"Hey!" He countered indignantly, a smile lifting up the corner of his mouth as his hands slipped farther down Ginny's back to pull her closer. "I resent that, love."

"Oi, Potter!" George yelled from beside him. "Hands where we can see them!"

Harry quickly and jokingly held his hands up, palms facing his accuser. "Okay, okay!" He laughed, pressing a quick kiss onto Ginny's forehead. "But _honestly_, you think this is bad? You should try sharing a flat with Ron when Hermione's over!"

The ginger haired man in front of him laughed, the empty look in his blue eyes momentarily clearing. Harry was glad; George hadn't been himself lately. Angelina, his best friend/something else (no one really knew, but it was not doubted around the family that the two were together), had helped a lot, but it wasn't enough yet. But in all honestly, if Harry had lost his twin, best friend and partner-in-crime all in one he didn't think that he'd be getting over it any time soon.

Angelina laughed, throwing a smirk at Harry over George's shoulder. "Oh _really_?"

Harry shuddered, trying to get the images that had suddenly sprung to his mind away. "Yeah, really. Merlin, by now I should be scarred for life. Those two honestly need to learn or remember to use silencing charms."

Molly tsked from across the room where she was holding a Christmas-haired Teddy, although on closer inspection she was found to be hiding a smile behind the brim of a wine glass.

"Where is ickle Ronniekins, anyways?" Ginny asked, continuing to dance. "I haven't seen him for an hour or so."

Harry smiled wickedly. As much as Ron was his best friend and he cared about both him and Hermione, payback would be sweet. "I think he dropped in at Hogwarts to go visit Hermione," He said with a quite prominent smirk, biting his lip to stifle the laugh. "To get some _alone time_ with her, if you know what I mean."

Charlie whooped from somewhere in the crowd of red-haired Weasley relatives and various co-workers and friends. The dragon tamer had come back for a short visit for the holidays, and had become quite amused about Harry's best friends' many antics. "Get it, Ron!"

Various other catcalls were heard from around the room, the loudest coming from fellow Gryffindors Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas. Beside them stood Neville Longbottom, who in the presence of his girlfriend Hannah was trying not to imitate his housemates.

"FIVE SICKLES THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT WILL BE PUT TO GOOD USE!" George bellowed over the roar of the crowd, shaking his almost too long ginger hair out of his eyes with a familiar and missed mischievous smirk.

Apparently Mrs. Weasley had decided that enough was enough, because Harry saw her move behind Charlie and cuff him upside the head. When George was alert and fully aware of what was going to happen to him, Mrs. Weasley whacked him upside the head.

"Mum!" He whined, looking at Angelina as if she could help the situation. Angelina, having been a seasoned Quidditch coach, knew when to get into something or to just steer clear of it as if it was an infectious wizard with Dragon Pox.

Harry supposed that this disagreement fell under the latter category, and he smiled as he watched his former coach blatantly refuse to get involved in the squabble.

Ginny leaned in closer to him, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "So why have we chosen to rat out ickle Ronniekins and dear Hermione?" She questioned, coral lips twitching with humor.

Harry rolled his eyes. The sense of contentment that currently surrounded him was swirling around in the air; for the first time since the War, people were making an effort to pull the pieces back together and get in the holiday spirit.

Which unfortunately meant for him that a certain family of red-headed witches and wizards now had a lot more free time on their hands.

"He had it coming to him, the git," He replied cheerily. "He keeps having the worst timing. Honestly, the prat needed to get what's coming to him."

"Just because he caught you once or twice with your hand up my shirt?" She countered. "Or would it be the time that he walked in to get me to come down for breakfast and you were sleeping in my bed?"

Harry laughed, pecking Ginny's lips. The spark that he felt every time he kissed her tingled his lips as he answered her with a laugh. "All of the above."

* * *

**Okay. Hah. Romione is next time ;)**

**Catch ya later,**

**-Alex aka ~dontforget2live :)**


	2. Ron W & Hermione G

**A/N: I lied. There shall only be 4 parts to this in total because I'm a lazy bum and it's three days til Christmas. The next one shall be Scorpius and Rose, though :)**

**Happy Holidays, everybody :)**

* * *

It was about 20 minutes into his walk to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade that Ron Weasley started to hate whoever put the anti-apparatation charm on the castle.

All he wanted to do was see Hermione, damnit. Who ..apparently was too _busy _studying for her NEWTs to visit her boyfriend and her boyfriend's family. _And Harry_, he added as an afterthought.

Seriously, didn't that girl _ever_ take a break from studying?

Probably not, and that was one of the quirks that made him love her.

After another few minutes of walking (all the Auror training should have made him be able to walk for more than 20 minutes without wheezing, but _no_), Ron finally reached the castle of his adolescence. He ambled up to the gate and pulled his Auror Badge up to the sensor, letting the sensor analyze it to see if it was legitimate. Aurors were allowed into Hogwarts whenever they wanted to, as long as most of the time it was for work and they didn't abuse their privileges too much.

The key words in that sentence were _too_ and _much_. Ron laughed with sudden cheer as the gate swung open and admitted him into the grounds. He was going to see _Hermione. _He missed her, with her bushy and mostly uncontrollable hair and the smell of ink that almost always swirled around her. He missed the way she laughed and the way she said, "_Honestly_, Ron," whenever he said anything stupid.

Ginny had told him the password, surprisingly free of cost. Of course, that might have had to do with the fact that he had mentioned that he wouldn't be there for a solid hour or two.

Ron was already scarred for life after walking in on his best mate snogging his sister. He didn't want to know where Harry's hands went, for Merlin's sake!

Ron passed the Great Hall, smiling and looking in on it and recalling fond memories of Christmases past, and the twins frogmarching Percy around in his Weasley jumper. His smile turned a bit sadder at the thought of Fred but he put it out of his mind as Peeved zoomed by cackling parodies of Christmas carols.

_"Silent night, HOLY FIGHTS_  
_Glory sight, you're not slight_

_Round yon non-Virgin Mother and Child_

_HOLY the kid's so red and fat!"_

_Someone overdosed on the eggnog_, Ron thought amusedly as he grew nearer and nearer to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Didn't you already graduate?" The Fat Lady asked, her eyes narrowing as Ron grew closer to her.

"Yeah," He responded, flashing his badge at her. "I'm just visiting. The password is _Mistletoe_, right?"

The Fat Lady rolled her eyes and smiled in a rare display of emotion. "She's inside," She whispered slyly as the portrait hole swung open.

In the light of the roaring fireplace, Hermione was sitting by herself, a large tome lying open on the table beside her and copying out notes with her other hand in flowering cursive.

Ron stepped forwards until he was just within the light of the fire. "Busy at work, huh?" He asked softly, smiling gently at her.

Hermione jumped a bit, the quill in her hand blotting the parchment in her lap. She briskly siphoned the extra ink off her paper and looked around.

Her reaction was almost comical. Her eyes widened to almost unholy lengths and she furiously blinked and rubbed her hands over her eyes, obviously thinking that Ron was a hallucination brought on by over studying.

When his image didn't dispel, she tentatively whispered, "Ron?"

Ron laughed heartily and stepped farther into the light. "No, it's Goyle," He said sarcastically, smiling crookedly at her. "Can't you tell from the ape-like walk I'm using?"

Hermione froze for a second before a wide smile spread across her cheeks and a laugh burst out of her coral lips, the staccato burst of sound making Ron smile back at her, fresh energy present in his soul. She rose shakily, slowly as if still not sure if this was all a dream and she had fell asleep on her textbook once again. She stood there for a painful moment or two as if still trying to decipher if he was real or not, but then she ran to him and almost tackled him to the floor and he didn't really mind any more.

"Ron!" She whispered joyfully, wrapping her thin arms around his neck and smiling happily. "You're here!"

Ron smiled back into her bushy hair and spun her around, making her squeal. He felt like he'd drunk too much Firewhiskey when he really hadn't, because he was with Hermione. Even though she thought he was a prat at times and he thought that she was annoying and work-centered, he loved her. And he was pretty sure she loved him too. "Yeah, I'm here. Merry Christmas, 'Mione."

* * *

**:3 **

**Also, I have a tumblr. If you want you can follow me at unfathomable-c0nstellations DOT tumblr DOT com. I follow back.**

**Thank you and Merry Christmas! :D**

**~Alex aka dontforget2live :)**

**P.S. I also love reviews ;)**


	3. Scorpius M & Rose W

**A?N: Phew. I almost thought I wouldn't be able to post this. My internet was being a bum and wouldn't let me on last night. I had it all written out, but yeah...**

**I have neglected to reply to my reviewers, so I shall do that now.**

**to FrostRose: thank you :) I shall!**

**to mountainrivergirl: thank you so much! Oh.. yeah, I forgot to mention where the first chapter was. Thank you for notifying me, though! I'll go fix it and credit your name. It was at the Burrow :$ And LOL, yeah. I was picturing it in my head. Somebody should make a gif about that.**

**to Lindsay: Thank you so much :D That actually means a lot to me. I'm getting tingly and warm now :3 Thank you.**

**to AurumAndArgentum thank you :) I like your username. Quite Heroes of Olympus-esque, eh? ;) Mark of Athena is life.**

******Merry Christmas Eve, and hope you all like this!**

* * *

Rose giggled into Scorpius' chest. "Scor, stop," She managed, trying to ignore the sensations left from her boyfriend's kissing of her neck. "We're going to get caught."

Scorpius laughed against the skin of her collarbone, making Rose shiver. "They won't," He replied softly, still placing kisses along her neck. "No one of importance will, anyways. I'm pretty sure that most of your cousins know about us already."

Rose pulled away to look her boyfriend in the eyes. "What?" She demanded, looking into Scorpius' silver eyes. "Who?"

Scorpius laughed freely, the alcohol starting to go to his head. "Just Lily so far," He replied, pulling Rose closer to him as he passed her the half-empty bottle of Firewhiskey. "I don't think she knows for sure, but she always gives me this knowing look whenever she sees me. And of course Albus knows too, but he's pretty much known since the beginning, so..."

Rose felt light-headed with happiness... or alcohol. "I'm surprised no one else knows by now. With a family like mine... there's really no secrets kept at all. Like that time when Hugo got Krum's Foot and Lily told the whole Sunday Weasley Gathering table about it. Or when James thought he got a girl pregnant and Hugo told everyone... I don't think Aunt Ginny's forgotten about that yet."

Scorpius laughed. He remembered that vividly. "Poor Marie Wood."

Rose laughed. "That was bad," She agreed, still giggling quietly into the fabric of his shirt. "I thought Oliver was going to kill Uncle Harry. He just charged at him like a mad centaur. Luckily Mum put the Body-Bind on him."

Scorpius laughed into her hair, his arms tracing up and down Rose's sides. "You have a crazy family, love."

Rose nodded. "That's just because you're an only child and your only cousin is Alistair Nott," She declared, raising her eyebrows at him in challenge as she took another hearty swig from the bottle in her hands.

Scorpius wasn't convinced. "Yeah, but Alistair is a piece of work. Even father dislikes him, and you know that's saying something."

In the main room someone switched Celestia Jones, probably Rose's grandmother. Rose started humming the song off-key under her breath before she replied. "Yeah, but he's just a pompous prat who has his head so far up his arse that he can't tell right from wrong or can't be bothered to even care," She responded, looking off into the distance.

"But he called you a-a you-know-what!" Scorpius protested, looking at her incredulously. "He's a foul bastard and Father banned him from the house because of it."

Rose shook her head. "Yeah, I know. But can we not talk about it, please?"

Scorpius easily agreed, nodding his consent. "Sure. What do you want to talk about, then?"

Rose smiled, moving closer to him. "How about this: Merry Christmas, Scor. You're amazing and wierdly nice and caring for an Albino Ferret-"

"Oi!" Scorpius protested, only half-caring. "I resent that!"

Rose giggled, resting her nose against his chest. "Resent it all you want, Ferret. But what I was going to say is that you're sweet and caring and I love you."

Scorpius smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to her coral lips and another few to the freckes adorning her face. "I'll take that compliment, Weasley," He said, and bent down to kiss her once more.

His lips moved against hers passionately, and Rose reverted to his lap for a better position. As she tangled her hands into his blonde hair he did the same with her coppery locks, pulling her even closer to him as he effortlessly changed the kiss into an open-mouthed one.

Just then, the Mud Room door flew open with a bang, startling the pair apart.

But it was too late. Hugo stood there with his mouth gaping wide open. Slowly, his hand rose and he pointed a shaking finger at the two. "You!" He gasped, eyes as wide as saucers. "You two are together!"

He then promptly ran out of the room, presumably to tell his sources.

"Well, you better run now while you still can," Rose sighed, running a hand through her vibrant hair as she stood up and smoothed out her dark purple tulle dress. "Dear Hugo's as bad as a 70 year old lady. The whole party will know within ten minutes, and then you'll have to face the wrath of one Ron Bilius Weasley and a lot of other people who lost the ongoing bet that's been going on for _years_ about when we were going to get our shit together."

Scorpius laughed, doubting the severity of the situation. "I can handle it," He said confidently. "I'm a big boy now, right, Rosie?"

Rose raised one eyebrow at him skeptically like _you have absolutely no idea what you're up against._ That, of course, was when was an angry bellow of "MALFOY!" From the sitting room.

Scorpius gulped. Maybe this would be his last Christmas, after all.

* * *

**Hah :3 I love these two. They're my guilty pleasure.**

**Reviews are presents on Christmas morning for me!**

**Next chapter will be up later today :)**

**~Alex aka dontforget2live :D**


	4. Teddy L & Victoire W

**A/N: Last chapter! :D I'm so excited for Christmas, I'm probably not going to be able to sleep at all. Hope you all get everything you wanted :)**

**to DorkQueen: Thank you :D It's really nice that you think the first chapter was well written. I do agree that some of thee elements in the last chapter have been used before, yes. I'm trying to change it up a little bit and add my own take to it, e.g. Hugo the Gossip Monster. In my mind Scorpius and Rose aren't exactly trying to keep their relationship secret; Rose is just trying to protect him and they just aren't publicly going, "OI, PEASANTS, WE'RE DATING!" But thank you for the feedback :)**

**FoxFace54: I take your 'loooooooool' as you think this is humorous, then? Thank you :)**

**Merry Christmas, everybody, and Happy Hanukkah. :)**

* * *

Victoire laughed, her golden hair dancing in the snowy air as she spun around, trying to catch a snowflake on her pink tongue. "Teddy!" She cried, beckoning the blue-haired man into the yard. "C'mere, it's snowing!"

Teddy smiled softly from the safety of the porch, shaking his head in amusement. He knew his girlfriend loved the snow and all the things that came with it. "Snowball fight, Vic?"

She grinned, lighting up the world around her like a Christmas tree. As he had known her since she was born, Teddy knew she was competitive as hell and as fierce as a Hungarian Horntail in "combat". Even more so now that she was overage and could use magic. "You're on!" She cheered excitedly, her light blue eyes sparkling beneath the rim of her beanie as she tugged him by the arm into the Burrow's yard. Her excitement was infectious, and as she grinned happily at him Teddy couldn't help but smile back.

"Ready to get beaten?" Teddy asked lightly, winking at her.

Victoire froze in her tracks, staring incredulously at her boyfriend. "You think _you're _going to beat _me_?" She repeated, looking amused. "You're on, Lupin."

She raced across the yard, flicking her wand to create a small snow fort to conceal herself and changing it to ice.

_Well, two can play that game,_ Teddy thought wickedly, pulling his own hawthorn wand at the snow beside him and creating a fort with three walls, turrets to throw over, a pit for snowballs, and little windows to spy out of. Last of all, he reinforced it with layers of ice.

"Show off," Victoire muttered mutinously, looking thoroughly disgruntled.

Teddy stuck his tongue out at her in response. "Oi! You're just jealous."

"Sure, sure," She shot back, shaking her platinum hair out of her face. "Get ready for war, my friend."

Teddy laughed, covering his face with his hands and pretending to cower beneath his snow fort. Victoire saw this and bared her teeth in a fierce grimace of war.

_Only Victoire would get this competitive over a bloody snowball fight, _he thought amusedly, patting snow together.

Abruptly, a snowball flew into his field of vision and splattered upon his head, dusting stray snowflakes onto his face.

"OI!" He bellowed, eliciting a giggle from behind Victoire's snow fort. "I'll get you for that!"

Victoire laughed, sending another snowball in his direction that he just barely managed to duck. "How about evening it out a bit, then? Let's bring the brood out."

Teddy smiled. This could work to his advantage...

"Deal," He agreed, smirking in satisfaction. He conjured the thought of the first time he and Victoire kissed, and of the photo of him with his parents as a baby. "_Expecto patronum_," He called, feeling a smile tug up the right side of his lips. A silvery wolf burst out of the tip of his wand, and galloped towards the house.

"How're we going to do this? Boys against girls or subfamilies?"

Victoire paused, her arm poised to chuck another snowball."If we get everyone out here, boys against girls would be fairly evenly matched, I reckon."

The Weasley and Potter children started to file out of the house, still pulling on hats and mittens. Lily Potter was the first one out, shortly followed by Fred and Roxanne Weasley and her brothers James and Albus.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" She cheered, pumping her fist in the air and grinning widely. "I call Victoire's side, sorry, Teddy!"

Teddy mock-scowled at his adoptive sister and ruffled her hair as she passed. "You just want to beat me, don't you?" He askes suspiciously, chuckling when Lily nodded.

"Alright, you lot!" He bellowed, waving his arms madly at the kids like a Muggle runway assistant. "Boys with me, girls with Vic!"

The kids scrambled excitedly to their assigned positions, and James Potter crouched down next to him "So what's the plan, Captain?" He asked wickedly, already smirking at the prospect of the girls' defeat.

"Well," Teddy started. "The girls will be sneakier and more cunning, but we've got a better fort. I can enchant my wand to make duplicates of the snowballs and I can enchant them to hit the girls, but that's it, pretty much."

Fred and James grinned almost identically. "Aye aye, Cap'n!" They said happily, mock saluting once more. "What're our duties?"

At close to fourteen, the two should have outgrown the childish excitement they exhibited over a snowball fight, but the two troublemakers hadn't yet. And that would probably make them the best throwers.

"Alright," He said, mentally categorizing each almost-relative by their personality. "James and Fred, throwing. Hugo and Al, snowball production." Teddy glanced at the second oldest boy in the group. "Erm, Louis, do whatever. You guys can switch position a little bit if you like, but try to stick to your assigned tasks as much as possible."

"You sound like Dad and Uncle Ron on an Auror Mission," Albus commented, grinning up at the boy he thought of as an older brother.

Teddy grinned back. "I feel like it. Okay... ready, men?"

A chorus of voices shouted, "Yes!" Back to him, and Teddy grinned again. Victory would be sweet...

* * *

On the other side of the yard, Victoire smiled at her cousins and sister. "I have a plan, girls. We are going to _win_ this, and leave the boys grovelling for mercy at our feet," She hissed, and felt the competition she felt mirrored in her relatives' eyes. "Okay... um, Dom. Lily, and Roxie, can you please do snowball duty?" The girls nodded excitedly, and Victoire swore she saw a crazy glint in Roxanne's eyes. "Molly, Luce... can you make the snowballs? Rose... you'd probably be good at either, or you could be our in-house strategist, if you want. I'll do both."

The girls smiled, taking up their posts. As Victoire replenished a pile of snow behind the fort, she giggled quietly. Revenge would be sweet…

* * *

The mountain of snowballs behind Teddy's castle/fort was slowly getting larger and larger.

With the help of a few multiplying spells, of course.

"Ready?" Teddy asked, as each boy picked up a snowball and got ready to throw. "Aim, men, aim! Ready... set... FIRE!"

The first volley of snowballs were launched at the girls' fort, and by the sound of a few _oomphs_, a few had hit their marks.

The boys chuckled with what they thought was a small victory, but it was premature because less than a second later, twice as many snowballs were thrown back at them.

Teddy brushed snow off the side of his face and looked around to survey the damage; Louis was brushing the snow out of his ginger hair and Albus was cleaning the snow out of his glasses.

"Any battle casualties?" Teddy barked, feeling as if he might as well go all the way with this snowball-war thing. "Report!"

Albus sneezed and wiped his glasses. "Foggy glasses," He reported, scowling.

Louis cursed under his breath. "Frozen cranium," He muttered, looking annoyed.

"Injuries of war," Teddy joked, already moving on to another snowball. "But we must plow through and beat the girls!"

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the occupants of the Burrow's annual Christmas Eve Party crowd around the window, and he idly wondered who was betting on whom. But them he pulled his arm back, shouted, "ATTACK, SOLDIERS!" and pelted the girls' tent with snowballs.

_We can still win this_, Teddy thought confidently, but then paused. _Can't we?_

* * *

Victoire smiled in satisfaction at Rose. "See, their Puffskein brains still think that they're going to win. But they're _not_. Attack plans, Rose?" She asked, patting another clump of snow together.

Rose thought about it for a second. "Erm… we could levitate the fort a bit and sneak up a bit on them. Not too high off the ground, just a little bit. But you'd have to have the fort a bit higher first, though. And then you could blast their fort with hot air so it melts into a pile and we can get a clear shot at them," She babbled, blushing as the girls gaped at her.

Once she got over the shock of her eleven year old cousin's geniusness, Victoire smiled warmly. "You're brill, Rosie."

* * *

"What…what's that?" James said, squinting at the fort. "It looks like it's getting closer, but it can't be…"

Teddy cautiously popped his head over the fort wall and surveyed the enemy fort. "It does," He agreed suspiciously, feeling wary of whatever scheme his girlfriend was pulling. "Victoire, what're you playing at?"

There was no reply, but they didn't have to wait long to find out. All of the sudden, a hole sprouted in their fort, slowly getting bigger and bigger.

"Hot air spell," Teddy sighed, holding his hand out in front of the hole to check. "You dirty cheaters!"

He quickly flicked a shield spell over the hole in his fort before turning to his partners-in-arms. "What do we do now?" Fred groaned, sending a glare in the direction of the girls' fort. "We've got a bloody hole in the fort now!"

Hugo sighed, collapsing down onto the floor of the wrecked fort. "We're never going to win now," He moaned through a mouthful of snow.

Teddy shook his head determinedly. "We're going to win this," He stated firmly, getting up. "I'm going out to end this once and for all. Hold the fort, men."

"Good luck," James whispered, patting Teddy's shoulder as he passed. "Nice knowing you."

_How supportive of you,_ Teddy thought dully as he got ready for combat.

* * *

Needless to say, Victoire was quite startled when she first saw the gigantic snowball sailing course straight for her head.

The thing must've been as big as her school _cauldron_, at least. She just barely managed to duck it before it splattered on the ground beside her.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN!" She bellowed, standing up. "You're going to regret you were ever _born_!"

Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. "Are you sure about that, love?" Teddy whispered in her ear, his quiet chuckle filling her ears. Victoire whirled around, but she couldn't see anything. _The damn bugger must've used a Dillusionment charm_, she thought bitterly.

"Show yourself!" She demanded, placing her hands upon her hips. Teddy obliged, tapping his wand on the top of what was apparently his head. His blue-haired image appeared, and Victoire immediately stalked closer.

"_Run_," She whispered, and Teddy, realizing his predicament and his easily foreseeable death, quickly took off, sprinting away from her whilst spewing curse words out of his mouth. Victoire chased after him as fast as she could, trying to catch up. After almost a minute she had a lucky break (no pun intended) when Teddy tripped on a tree root and fell flat on his face with what her father would call 'the Tonks genes in him coming out'.

As he lay there in the snow, trying to get re-oriented, Victoire easily caught up to him, practically pouncing on him. "Hah!" She laughed victoriously, pointing a glove-clad finger at him. "I win!"

"I dunno, Vic," Teddy replied, smirking as he wound his hands around her small waist, "I quite like this position."

She crinkled his nose and slapped his chest in retaliation. "The kids are watching, Teddy," She hissed reprovingly, although she knew there was a slight smile pulling up the corner of her lips.

Teddy laughed, resting his head down in the cold snow. "How 'bout we both won?" He bartered, smiling softly. There was a flash of movement and Teddy pointed up into the air. "Look up, Vic."

She obliged, turning her gaze upwards. Above them was a floating ball of mistletoe, and as she quickly snapped her gaze downwards she saw him hastily put his wand back in his coat. "Oh, how coincidental," She laughed, smiling sarcastically down at her boyfriend.

Teddy nodded solemnly. "Definitely," He agreed. "What pesky Nargle-infested shrubbery."

Victoire laughed as she bent down to kiss him, not caring that almost all of her relatives and family friends were watching.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading :)**

**~Alex aka dontforget2live :D**

**P.S. Reviews are like presents to me! ;)**

**P.P.S. Go follow me on tumblr! unfathomable-c0nstellations DOT tumblr DOT com. Thanks!**


End file.
